


The Princess, The Dragon, The Knight, and The Bard

by Leonidas1754



Category: RWBY
Genre: (It's because his datemates love to see him in them because he looks pretty), A play apparently?, Also Jaune wondering why he has to be the princess, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, It's all sickening fluff and everyone being dorks, M/M, Multi, Poly-JNPR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1754/pseuds/Leonidas1754
Summary: Team JNPR prepare for a play, Jaune doesn't get why he has to be the princess, and Ren plays a bit of a prank to bring everyone closer together.





	The Princess, The Dragon, The Knight, and The Bard

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm not going to lie- I don't remember writing this. I was going through my files and found this in my completed stories. I don't know why I wrote this, or when, and honestly, reading it was a trip in and of itself. I'd say I was drunk except I don't drink.  
> Hope you enjoy!

“Can I just ask one thing?”

“Yes, Jaune?”

“Why do I have to be the princess?”

Pyrrha giggled. “Well, Ren’s the only one who can pull off the villain, Nora couldn’t act helpless if she wanted to, and I’m the knight because pretty much everyone is asking me to. You’re also the only person who fits into the dress who isn’t already playing another role.”

Jaune crossed his arms. “Yea, well I don’t get why I couldn’t be the prince instead. Stupid play…”

Pyrrha gave him an apologetic smile. She refrained from commenting that he pulled off the princess dress quite well. It was white with gold trimmings, with just enough frills to look fancy without being absurd. The high neckline and long skirt that distracted from his inability to fill the bust of the dress. Luckily, it wasn’t too much of a problem, as it seemed to have been made for someone with a small chest in the first place. The sleeves draped off his toned arms, creating the picture of elegance. Pyrrha shifted the armor covering her torso and glanced over to Ren, who was reviewing his lines, then to Nora, who was trying on her own costume, that of a bard. She certainly had the energy for the role, and Pyrrha knew she’d have fun with it.

Jaune sat down on his bed with the script. “I don’t know about this. I just feel like I’m going to end up getting bullied more for this.”

At that comment, Nora looked to him, frowning. Pyrrha sat beside him. “Now you know we won’t let that happen.”

“Yea!” Nora chimed in, “Besides, anyone who picks on you for being the princess is stupid. You’re a great princess!”

Jaune laughed softly. “That’s not really the point, Nora. Thanks anyways. Come on, we’ve got to learn these lines, okay?”

Pyrrha patted his back and went to her own bed. Nora followed suit, and the dorm because abnormally quiet, with only the occasional cough or murmured recital of a line. One by one, they fell asleep, until it was only Ren left awake. He looked up at them with a slight smile. They’d all fallen asleep in their costumes. He didn’t have his own on, as much of it was makeup, but maybe… The edges of his lips turned up further in mischief. One didn’t hang out with Nora as much as he did and not pick up on a few of her tendencies. It wasn’t often he had an idea of the sort, but once he did, it was harder to convince him to stop than Nora.

He placed his script on the desk, then grabbed his costume, a simple scaled shirt and pair of pants, and made his way to the dorm of team CVFY.

Pyrrha woke that morning with a cramp in her neck from sleeping in the ridiculous armor of her costume. She got up and stretched, popping some stiff joints, and noticed that Nora had slept in her costume as well, and that Ren and Jaune were nowhere to be seen. There was no noise coming from the bathroom, so she figured they’d gone down to breakfast already. What struck her as odd, though, was that Jaune hadn’t woken either of them up. He had to have noticed that they’d slept in their costumes, why wouldn’t he have woken them to get them to change, or at least to go down to breakfast? Pyrrha frowned, sudden worry overcoming her. Had something happened last night..?

She tried to wake Nora, but all that did was make her mumble something about pancakes and roll over. Pyrrha shook her head and nudged her again. “Nora, Ren and Jaune are gone. Do you know where they went?”

Nora peeked one eye open. “Huh..? What do you mean they’re gone?”

“I mean they’re not here.”

“Oh.” She slowly sits up. “Um… Maybe they went to breakfast?”

“But then why wouldn’t they wake us up?”

“I dunno…” Nora rubbed her eyes, glancing around and spotting something on one of the desks. “What’s that?” she asked, pointing to it.

Pyrrha looked up and walked to the desk. She picked up a small envelope and looked it over, then opened it. She easily recognized the writing as Ren’s and read the note out loud for Nora. “ _ I have your precious princess, do you dare come after her. _ .? This is Ren’s writing…” To say that Pyrrha was confused was an understatement.

Nora, on the other hand, was cracking up. “Oh boy, there he goes again… What are you going to do, Pyrrha?”

“What do you mean?” Pyrrha placed the apparent note back on the desk.

“You’re the knight!” Nora jumped up, much more awake and ready to go. “You’re gonna rescue the princess, right?”

“Rescue the… Nora, we’re not really…” She trailed off at the sheer eagerness displayed in Nora’s expression. “How about we just find R- the dragon,” she conceded with a small smile.

Nora cheered and raced out the door, leaving Pyrrha to follow at an easier pace.

* * *

 

Jaune woke much colder than he was used to. He sat up slowly, and the first thing that registered was that he was still in the princess dress. He shook his head and looked around, suddenly a lot more awake.

Now Jaune had been drowsy last night, but he was pretty sure he hadn’t fallen asleep on the roof.

“Good to see you’re finally awake, Princess.”

Jaune jerked around to find the speaker. At first, he didn’t recognize the guy sitting behind him. The left half of his face seemed to be covered in green scales, similar to his clothing. For a moment, Jaune thought he was still dreaming. After a moment, though, he recognized Ren. “Ren? Why do you have your costume on? And why are we on the roof?”

Ren’s eyes narrowed a bit, sending a chill down Jaune’s spine. He leaned forward, brushing a light kiss against Jaune’s forehead and making him freeze up. “Well, we can’t make it too easy for that stubborn knight of yours.”

“Uh…” Jaune was lost for words. He wasn’t used to Ren being so openly affectionate. He wasn’t exactly opposed to it, though. He was just trying to wrap his mind around what was going on. Apparently Ren was taking his part in the play a bit too seriously, at least in Jaune opinion. The question was, should he play along? Would Nora and Pyrrha do the same? Well, Nora definitely would, there was no question about that, but with Pyrrha he wasn’t so sure.

Jaune decided not to do either, yet, and instead focus on the immediate problems. “Hey, maybe we should get down from here. It’s pretty cold, and we could fall.”

Ren wrapped his arms around Jaune’s middle and pulls Jaune closer and away from the edge, not that he was terribly close to begin with. Jaune couldn’t help but melt into the warmth. Ren was supposed to be the bad guy here, the evil dragon, but Jaune couldn’t really feel threatened. It was Ren, for crying out loud. Ren would never hurt him. Jaune turned and slipped an arm around Ren’s waist, leaning his head on Ren’s shoulder. They sat like that for a good while, watching people go about their daily business below. 

“No wonder you chose this place,” Jaune eventually joked, “Everyone looks like ants from up here. Makes you feel powerful. Untouchable.”

Ren hums in agreement. “It’s nice to feel tall.”

Jaune laughed out loud, pressing a kiss to Ren’s cheek. Suddenly, a voice rang out behind them, clear and crisp in the morning air. “Unhand the princess, you vile beast! I challenge you to a duel!”

Jaune looked over Ren’s shoulder, startled. There, on the crest of the roof, stood Pyrrha in her full costume armor, her spear pointed to Ren in challenge. Her hair flowed in the morning breeze, confidence shining in her eyes. The sight made Jaune hold his breath for a moment without even realizing. She was gorgeous. If all the knights of fairy tales were like this, no wonder the royals had fallen in love at first sight. He let out the breath again when Nora, in her bard costume, hopped up beside Pyrrha with a wild smile. She drew a laugh from him as she held up her Scroll and started playing something Jaune could only say was battle music. It was easy to see that Pyrrha was struggling to keep a straight face, while Ren was as calm as always.

“I accept your challenge,” Ren replied, slowly drawing himself up and out of Jaune’s arms. “Be warned, human, for I will not give up my treasure so easily.”

“I would expect nothing less.” Pyrrha smiled and lowered into a stance.

The Stormflower slipped from Ren’s sleeves and he launched himself towards Pyrrha, who braced for the incoming attack. Jaune stood, startled. Were they really going to fight on the roof? Nora stepped up beside him, still grinning from ear to ear. “Don’t worry, we’re here to rescue you!” she said, grabbing Jaune’s arm.

Jaune gave her a sheepish smile, not sure whether he should admit he was rather enjoying the “dragon’s” company. Instead, he focused on the fight. “Really, I’m more worried about them getting hurt.”

Nora shook her head. “They’ll be fine, don’t worry. Just listen to the awesome music. Or you could stop them. I mean princesses are all peace and love and stuff, right?”

Jaune watched their teammates fight with unease. Sure, it was easy to see they weren’t actually trying to hurt each other, but one wrong move could mean serious consequences. Jaune pushed forward, not giving himself the chance to second-guess. He planted himself between the two as they rushed towards each other. “Stop!”

Ren and Pyrrha skidded to a stop, weapons halting mere inches from Jaune. He sighed in relief as Nora stopped the music, then realized he’d have to talk. He took a few moments to catch his breath and clear his thoughts.

“Please,” he finally spoke, “Don’t fight. I… I couldn’t stand it if one of you got hurt because of me.” That was something a princess would say, right? Then again, it was also how he really felt. Talk about getting into one’s role.

Pyrrha drew back, as did Ren. “I must fight to keep you safe. That is my vow, remember?”

Jaune racked his brain for a few moments, vaguely remembering a scene in the play where the knight makes a vow to protect the princess. He nods to Pyrrha. “I understand, but…” Jaune turns to Ren, who had kept his face neutral. “You have not hurt me, in the time that you had me here. Why did you take me, if you didn’t want to hurt me?”

Ren’s expression softened. “Is it really so cruel, to want some of your love for myself?”

Jaune froze in shock, as did Pyrrha, while Nora let out a resounding “Aww…” Jaune felt like he was going to die of embarrassment, and no one was even watching them. Sure, they’d definitely gone off script, they had as soon as he’d interrupted the fight, but Jaune hadn’t been expecting that.

Pyrrha was the first of them to regain her voice. “I… I see. Please, forgive my error. Had I know, I would never have attacked. Still… Would it not be better, to ask for love rather than take it?”

“I suppose you’re right.” Ren bowed his head. “Please, can you forgive me?”

Jaune was taken aback. Well this has taken a strange turn. He laughed, simply overtaken by the ridiculousness of the situation. “Yes,” he said once he regained his breath, “Of course.”

Nora cheered and leaped into Ren’s arms, making him sway a bit but he kept his balance. “Yay, and they all lived happily ever after! Now can we go get breakfast, I’m starving!”

The rest of the team laughed, making Nora pout. Jaune pulled them all into a hug. “Yea, come on, let’s go eat. And Ren?”

“Yes, Jaune?”

“Next time you want to play dragon, just ask. Suddenly waking up on the roof is kind of scary.”

Ren chuckles. “That implies you wouldn’t mind doing this again.”

“Let’s leave it in our room, next time.” 

Nora promptly wiggled her eyebrows at Jaune, prompting another round of laughter. Jaune kissed her forehead and smiled.

* * *

 

“Do I even want to ask.”

Sun chuckled and pat Neptune’s shoulder. “Probably not, Nep, probably not.”

Neptune shook his head. In front of him was team JNPR, all in medieval costume and making pancakes. Jaune was in a dress, again. “You think one of them has a crossdressing fetish?”

“Nah, they’re just weird,” Sun said with a laugh. “Come on, maybe we can get some pancakes off them.”

Neptune shook his head and followed after his leader. When did his social circle get so strange? He blamed Sun.

“Hey Jaune!” Nora called out, “Look! If you kiss the dragon, he turns into a prince!”

“Oh come on, he gets to be a prince and I have to be a princess?”

“Okay, maybe it is a little unfair,” Pyrrha finally conceded. “But you do look rather nice in the dress.”

Jaune turned to Sun and Neptune for support. “Come on, you guys have to agree with me, it’s totally unfair that I have to be the princess.”

Sun held up his hands with a grin. “Hey, I’m just here for the pancakes, man.”

Jaune groaned and turned to Neptune, who immediately shook his head. “Don’t look at me man, I’m not going against your team.” Jaune glares at him and sits at the table, pouting. Pyrrha giggled and wrapped an arm around Jaune, kissing his cheek. He smiles and kisses her back, prompting Nora to snuggle them both. Ren shook his head and brought them all pancakes, handing Sun and Neptune a separate plate before sitting with his team. Nora turned and kissed him as well, distracting him from breakfast before Jaune managed to pull Nora back and onto his lap so that Ren could actually eat.

Neptune rolled his eyes at them. And he thought his own team was weird.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and as always, please leave a comment. I've got lots of RWBY fics I just haven't had the motivation to finish, and comments go a long way towards them.


End file.
